Concrete mixer trucks are fairly well-known/well-understood pieces of equipment, and are widely used in the construction industry. As is appreciated, these trucks are utilized to mix and transport concrete to various job sites, including building sites, road construction projects, etc.
Concrete mixer trucks are typically used in very harsh environments and are designed to handle very rugged materials. Obviously, these vehicles navigate a wide variety of roadways, including highways, city streets, county roads, gravel roads and other rugged terrain. In many cases, these trucks will also be required to access construction sites, which often do not include maintained roads. Due to these requirements, durability is required. In addition, the handling of concrete itself is a dirty and harsh undertaking. Concrete will often adhere to many surfaces and structures of a mixing truck, and has the potential for causing excess wear and/or damage. As such, it would be highly beneficial to form components and portions of a concrete mixing truck from materials which are ‘concrete resistant.” This is challenging however, due to the general strength and durability requirements, which often suggests that steel and various metals are utilized.
In addition to the generally harsh characteristics of concrete, cleaning technologies also create challenges. One approach to cleaning concrete mixer truck involves the use of acids and other chemicals. While this is extremely efficient, it also causes corrosion and related deterioration of metal components.
As is also well know, it is important for various vehicles and trucks to have fenders and related guards which prevent rocks and stones from being thrown. These fenders protect others on the roads, and portions of the vehicle itself. Fenders can take many forms, but generally surround and protect various areas around the truck wheels themselves. Typically, the fenders are positioned above the wheels, and may extend part way down the front, back or sides. In some cases however, the configuration of the fender can create an unexpected concern. More specifically, rocks and debris can occasionally accumulate on a flat upper surface of the fender. If not removed, this debris can then be dropped or expelled from the truck while in motion. As would be recognized, this could potentially cause damage to other vehicles, and or other individuals.
In addition to the issues outlined above, damage to fenders is quite common. Again, fenders are specifically designed to contain spray and debris that may be propelled from the wheels. This could include significant rocks and other items that are capable of denting the fenders themselves. More specifically, a rock thrown from a tire into the underside of the fender will typically create a dent. Although the dent will not often prevent use of the truck, it will create paint peeling and unsightly damage which is undesirable. With standard metal fenders, repairing these dents and chipped paint is an involved and cumbersome task.
As the highlighted above, there are certain complications and concerns with the design of concrete mixing trucks. In some cases, the design of the fender itself could be improved.